


коня на скаку остановят

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, POV Female Character, Post-Time Skip, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: они девочки, но они всё ещё играют в волейбол. хд
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> у меня снова есть картинка https://twitter.com/callmeduckduck4/status/1267892285015945217?s=19 ♥

То, что Хината Шоё слышит всю жизнь, сводится к одной очень короткой и очень простой фразе ― это не для девчонок, ишь чего выдумала. Девчонки не играют в волейбол, а уж тем более девчонки-коротышки вроде тебя. Но вообще-то даже если бы ты была высокой, могла бы найти себе какую-то более нормальную мечту. А ты ещё и не высокая, так что забудь. И так по кругу, на разные лады и вариации, от осуждения выбора полностью до осуждения частично. Обычно кажется, что лучше уж, когда пытаются выбить из неё все спортивные устремления в принципе, чем втемяшить, что конкретный любимый и единственный в жизни Хинаты спорт ― не для девччонок, а тем более не для таких, как она.

Ты же девочка, а раскачаешь себе руки. Ты же девочка, а прыгаешь как бешеная. Ты же девочка, а. Просто а, можно даже не продолжать ― ничего хорошего там не будет на конце фразы с таким осточертевшим началом. Иногда Хинате кажется, что единственное, за что она цепляется, это существование команды из таких же девочек. Ну и что, что они все высокие. Она зато прыгает как бешеная.

Количество качающихся голов и пения в унисон о неправильном выборе с течением времени только растёт, потому что только ленивый шапочный знакомый не считает нужным понервничать о её будущем. Хината, говорят они, всё в своей жизни выбирает неправильно ― просто для девчонки, и то неправильно, а для девчонки своего роста? Тем более, никуда не годится такой выбор, лучше передумай, пока не поздно. На просто ни в какие ворота не лезущее поведение (“А орать на всю улицу у вас на корте тоже считается нормальным, да?”) нанизываются суровые прогнозы ― замуж не выйдешь, например. Хината не знает, почему этого надо бояться.

Она боится не выиграть и, наверное, боялась бы этого меньше, если бы не была той самой девчонкой-коротышкой, у которой вообще волейбольного мяча в руках быть не должно.

― Я тебя сожру, ― мрачно говорит ей девочка по другую сторону сетки, ― с потрохами.

У девочки чёлка почти до носа, а сзади хвостик ― удивительно нерастрёпанный для середины матча, и эта суровая соперница наверняка ничего не боится. Ни проиграть, ни остаться без мужа, ни услышать, что волейбол не для девчонок. Она бы сожрала их всех, кто посмел это сказать. Она очень высокая, эта Кагеяма Тобио, и очень красивая со своей чёлкой, хвостиком и магическими пасами.

― Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь умеешь? ― сердито спрашивает она, когда Хината пытается отдышаться после свистка судьи. Вообще непонятно, чего Кагеяма так злиться на безуспешные хинатины попытки пробить их защиту, ей же только лучше и выгоднее. Но у неё аж глаза блестят от возмущения. Звёздочками блестят, честное слово, Хинате кажется, что она бы разглядела не только через сетку, а даже с самой задней линии на своей половине площадки.

― Сожру, ― повторяет Кагеяма.

Наступи на меня, думает Хината. Можешь сожрать, можешь наступить, можешь мячом в лицо заехать. От Кагеямы веет тем, что она не просто плюёт на правила и установки, как Хината, а скорее ― сама их меняет. Это не Кагеяма Тобио неправильная, а правила ваши не удались. 

И чёлка. И глаза блестят. У Хинаты кончики пальцев зудят от того, как хочется, чтобы однажды вот эта самая злая девочка с чёлкой пасанула ей. И всё внутри зудит тоже ― потому что просто хочется.

― Я тебя уничтожу, ― вопит Хината вслух. Вопит так, что привычные к крикам присутствующие (и даже люди из её команды, привычные конкретно к крикам Хинаты― чего греха таить, она частенько орёт чересчур для волейбола) всё равно оборачиваются. — Уничтожу!

Они, конечно, проигрывают, потому что Кагеяма права ― Хината прыгает, как бешеная, но это не назовёшь на самом-то деле волейбольным умением. Проиграть ужасно больно, обидно, горячо, и Хината не будет плакать, она же девочка-спортсменка, не будет и всё тут. Просто вытрет слёзы, сунув голову в шкафчик в раздевалке, а плакать не будет, нет.

Кагеяма фыркает у неё над головой ― высокая и купающаяся в чувстве своего абсолютного превосходства. Я тебя обязательно уничтожу немного позже, думает Хината. И ещё наступи на меня всё-таки.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ НА ФИНАЛЬНЫЕ ГЛАВЫ
> 
> я мангу не читала, только спойлеры, поэтому могу врать местами

Всё завершается финальным ударом Бокуто по мячу; Хината опускается ногами обратно на площадку, кроссовки пружинят — а на другой половине шлёпается по полу мяч. Снова, как много раз и раньше, как каждый матч случается, кажется, что остановилось время: только теперь не для фиксации взгляда на открытой точке со стороны противника, а для выделения одного-единственного звука из всего сонма ревущего стадиона. Шлёп, шлёп. Мяч немного катится в сторону. Мяч останавливается, а время запускается заново. Табло показывает — двадцать шесть к двадцати четырём. Табло говорит — победа. И хруст костей Хинаты, когда Бокуто, счастливая, вопящая, огромная Бокуто, кидается на неё с объятиями, говорит то же самое.

Хината сначала вовсе не успевает рассмотреть другую сторону, хотя ей очень нужно и очень важно. Они обнимаются всей командой, обнимаются с тренером, сама Хината поочерёдно обнимает каждую свою любимую девочку-сокомандницу. Даже Сакуса вздыхает и позволяет себя утянуть в радостную свалку. И вроде бы просто первый матч сезона, конечно. А вроде бы и самый прекрасный момент жизни — очередной из многих бывших и будущих, но единственный в своей уникальности.

У них у всех, конечно, есть с кем разделить помимо друг друга. Бокуто рысью бежит к трибуне, на которой сидит её бывшая однокашница. Ацуму двумя руками машет брату на другую трибуну, кажется, понимает, что тот закатывает глаза, и сразу же посылает в том же направлении наглый, ехидный (Ацуму умеет, да) воздушный поцелуй. Хината помнит про голоса семпаев, тоже вливающиеся в общие крики стадиона, но есть важнее.

— Яяяя, — кричит она, подпрыгивая к сетке, — я победила!

А с той стороны сетки на неё смотрит всё та же высокая красивая и сердитая девчонка из средней школы. Только сейчас ещё красивее, ещё выше. Ещё лучше, потому что сейчас Хината её знает как облупленную, до малейшего движения бровей — ну только вне площадки, конечно. В игре Кагеяма её удивляла каждый год с того самого соревнования и продолжает это делать, и пусть не останавливается никогда.

Есть то, что не меняется: хвостик на затылке у Кагеямы Тобио, например. Или спутанные мечты Хинаты — наступи на меня, обними меня, дай обнять себя, можно я тебя сама задушу, нет, наступи на меня сама и смотри вот этим своим взглядом, как сейчас. А ещё прижать бы её к стене, уткнуться носом в ложбинку плеча и стянуть резинку с длинных гладких волос, чтобы их собрать в свою горсть потом. Прижать и прошептать — свидание да?

— Тыща сто на тыщу девяносто шесть! — выкрикивает Хината вместо этого всего. Кагеяма смотрит ей в глаза, дышит злая и весёлая, грудь вздымается под спортивной майкой. Хината, наверное, вся потная и растрёпанная.

— Сожру тебя в следующий раз, — говорит Кагеяма. — Готовься.

— Хааа, — Хината ей показывает язык, а Ацуму за её спиной фыркает громко:

— Когда успели столько набрать?

— Мы считаем все-все-все соревнования со школы, Ацуму-сан, — восклицает Хината. — Тренировки, матчи, наперегонки до школы, наперегонки до зала, а ещё контрольные были… Этот матч за мной!

— Но в целом у меня счёт больше, — мстительно добавляет Кагеяма, вообще не глядя на Ацуму. Только на Хинату.

— И всего это выходит уже две тыщи сто… сколько там? — Ацуму зачем-то пересчитывает собственные пальцы, а Сакуса бормочет себе под нос, что хоть такой у некоторых был стимул немного заниматься школьной математикой. Хината показывает Кагеяме язык ещё раз и так и не решается спросить про свидание. Оказывается, на весь зал гораздо проще кричать — ненавижу тебя, я выиграю, я тебя раздавлю, ненавижу, ненавижу. Про свидание хочется спрашивать тихонько и на двоих, чтобы ничего не смущало и не давило, чтобы не было никаких влияний общественного присутствия, а были только они друг для друга.

Если бы Кагеяма сказала да, это ведь тоже можно было бы засчитать за победу Хинаты? Или нет? Потому что раз Кагеяма хочет с ней на свидание, значит, она не проигрывает тут. Но притом для Хинаты это же точно была бы победа, ну в самом деле, ну как можно не считать победой то, что вот такая Кагеяма Тобио с хвостом и сердитой улыбкой согласна пойти с тобой на свидание. Хината бы выиграла. Кагеяма бы не проиграла. Ещё б смочь спросить, а так всё отлично.

Мам, я всех победила, пишет Хината на ходу уже после первичного празднования в раздевалке. Ацуму на радостях облила всех водой, потом все облили Ацуму вместе и чуть не заперли в шкафу. В остальном всё отлично, впереди мясо, позади обнимашки с любимыми семпаями из Карасуно. Мама присылает в ответ какие-то сложные иероглифы, и пока Хината в них щурится, она сталкивается с кем-то — не только Хината ходит тут, уткнувшись в телефон.

— Ты! — немедленно вскидывается Кагеяма и зачем-то поднимает телефон вверх, будто его у неё отбирают.

— Пошли на свидание, — сходу выпаливает Хината. Ну да, они же вдвоём, никого нет, не удержалась. По лицу, кажется, мгновенно ползут красные пятна, а ощущения страшной неловкости сейчас примерно те же, что давным-давно в кабинете сенсея из Шираторизавы, который её не выгнал из тренировочного лагеря только ради большего унижения.

У Кагеямы сморщенный нос, и рот весь круглый, как ноль в десятке на хинатиной форме. Рукой она сжимает бедный телефон, будто планирует его раздавить прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас? — наконец спрашивает Кагеяма как-то недоверчиво, и Хината путается в словах. Нет, сейчас же мы все идём есть мясо? Или да, потому что они обе идут? А если она скажет нет, Кагеяма разозлится или обрадуется?

Кагеяма такая милая, когда сводит брови к переносице и поджимает губы. Хината такая глупая в эти же моменты.

— Когда скажешь, — наконец находит верный ответ она, и Кагеяма резко говорит:

— Один раз.

— Что?

— Один раз пошли.

Хината хлопает глазами, потом ещё хлопает, а потом продолжает хлопать, пока её в бок не тыкает Ямагучи и не говорит, что если так считать ворон, то ничего больше не выиграешь.

— Я сегодня жизнь уже выиграла, — говорит Хината, и у неё по-прежнему горят щёки от осознания, что таки спросила и услышала согласие. Возможно, глупая тут всё-таки Кагеяма — считает, видимо, что Хината её не влюбит за одно свидание.

(Тыща сто один, думает Кагеяма, когда позже идёт по улице и сжимает кулаки от счастья, тыща сто один, чёрт побери, неужели я проиграла матч, но наконец-то выиграла приглашение).


End file.
